


I Don't Like You, Let's Have Sex

by BoStarsky, sunnywritesstuff



Series: Assorted Kylux [46]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kylo Ren, Oneshot, Virgin Kylo Ren, kylo is infertile, the suppressants are shitty this month and everyone goes into heats/ruts, they just fuck to get it over with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: When the suppressants fail, the crew of the Finalizer is trapped in the outer rim with all the Alphas and Omegas going into heat. Kylo thinks this sucks major balls because he doesn’t want anyone to know he’s an Omega.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	I Don't Like You, Let's Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from an RP. Bo's playing Kylo, I'm playing Hux. Enjoy this little oneshot, I'm pleased to announce it is one of the only things I've ever finished :)

It didn't take a genius to know there was something wrong with the recent suppressant supply provided on ration day. For the first few weeks, the issue was undetectable. Things ran just as smoothly as they always had and Hux had detected no changes among his men or any of his workers on the bridge. In recent days, though, a cacophony of smells greeted him in every room he stepped into and his men squirmed uncomfortably in their seats; clock in and clock out. Reports had been brought to him that the regulation suppressants provided were tampered with and the pills were "stepped on"-- Basically, someone looking to make more credits for their product shorted them on ingredients. There were no more suppressants left. The ship was also out of scent blockers, regulation lubricant, as well as extra blankets and pillows that could be bought with soldier's rations. Many, many complaints were filed with the medical team to no avail. 

They were trapped, floating on the outer rim, with using the hyperdrive to get to the nearest civilized galaxy being their only option. Hux himself had felt the effects of the weaker drugs as he walked along the rows of soldiers working with their datapads. It was beginning to irritate him just how many Omegas were around with their sweet scents to distract him from working. The Alphas weren't much better, Hux's lip curling in disgust every time another walked too close.

For as long as he can remember Kylo has been ashamed of being an Omega, just by looking at him most assume he’s and Alpha and the disappointment that radiates off them when they find out is unbearable. It wasn’t his fault there was a genetic fuck up, that he just kept growing when he should have stopped, that somewhere something went wrong with him. And then there’s the fact that he’s not even useful as an Omega if there was an Alpha who wanted him for a mate. 

He learned early on to hide his true nature under suppressants, scent blockers, and layers of thick fabric. But now that the suppressants are failing he’s not sure what to do. Hiding in his quarters isn’t an option, tempting as it is, there’s only so much he can get away with and Master Snoke wouldn’t allow that. Instead, he’s forced to continue his days as normal, walking through long corridors muggy with the scents of Alphas. It only gets worse the longer he’s exposed, his mask unable to filter it all and leaving him wanting something he can’t have. Please let them get a new shipment soon so this can all be over.

That night as Hux was laid in bed, he frequently heard the sounds of doors opening and people walking. Every few minutes smells wafted under his door, usually Alphas in a rut. He covered his nose with the blanket, hoping with every fiber of his being that Leader Snoke would be understanding of what was going on and find some planet to land on where they could get suppressants. They had spoken yesterday and he was told Snoke was "working out a solution". Hux didn't have much hope, right now he was focused on silently begging the universe that no Omegas would come down this corridor tonight. If they did, well, he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself.

Just down the hall, Kylo is writhing on his bed, feeling warm all over and slick between his legs. For every Alpha that walks past he has to hold his breath and will himself not to cry and beg hoping one of them will take pity on him. The nest isn’t helping, neither is the comforting pheromone spray he’s been keeping for emergencies. His heat is arriving and there’s nothing he can do about it without revealing himself as an Omega to the entire crew.

Feeling parched, Hux feels it would be better to go get himself some water to last him through the night before the Omegas onboard use it all up to quench their dehydration. It will probably be better to venture out early before more people do, anyway. Besides, Hux has his pheromone spray, that should work, right? There are only Alphas on this floor to begin with. As he slips out in his nightclothes with a jacket over them, his nose wrinkles at the smell of Alpha musk. Spraying the pheromones around his face just in case, he begins down the hall to get to the storage closet where the extra water was kept. 

If he's fast, he'll likely be able to avoid any Omegas coming down here to find a partner to ride out their heat. He thinks of his fellow high-ranking officers as he eyes the doors of the different Captains who work under him. He heard them today in the break room talking about how they wouldn't mind it if the suppressants failed. It disgusted him that that was the first place their minds went, being happy that they would have an excuse to get into the beds of their other officers. He thought he might bring it to Snoke's attention tomorrow, they didn't need essential workers getting knocked up by a bunch of reckless Alphas. That was how he was made, and the last thing they needed was more bastard children running around the ship being raised by their asshole parents for him to deal with.

It’s unbearable, as much as he prides himself on being able to endure most anything the galaxy can throw at him this is becoming entirely unbearable. Everything feels either to warm or too cold in equal exchange, his body nearly cramping with the need to mate like some wild animal and fill a womb that’s shriveled up and died inside of him. He needs something, anything at all and he knows the only way to get it is by visiting the medbay. Forcing himself out of bed he pulls on every layer he has; then wraps an extra blanket around himself, lightsaber in hand should anyone try to force themselves on him. All he can do is hope they’ll be able to knock him out for the duration. As prepared as he can be he staffers out into the hallway, limbs feeling sluggish under the weight of his layers.

Hux hears the hiss of a door opening down the hallway from him and his senses are assaulted by the smell of an Omega in heat. Squinting down the hallway, he sees a dark figure and the glint of a weapon... Kylo Ren? “Ren?!” Hux whispers loudly, “What in the galaxy are you doing?”

Kylo freezes on the spot, breathing heavily through his mouth to smell as little as possible through the filters, of course, he just had to run into Hux. Why the fuck him? Out of every Alpha on this ship, it just had to be one of the two he can’t kill just like that. “Mind your own business, Hux,” he spits, clutching the thick blanket tighter around himself.

“You’re an Omega,” Hux is in disbelief, “And how do you intend to quell that heat when the medbay is all out of suppressants? You’re lucky the other Alphas on this floor either have excellent self-control or happen to be fast asleep.”

Tightening his grip on his saber Kylo looks back over his shoulder, grateful for the mask hiding his no doubt red face. “I am not an Omega, General,” he denies even though he knows it’s futile.

“Well, what’s that, then?” Hux steps closer, pointing to the small drops of clear slick on the ground that were beginning to fall from Kylo’s blankets, “I’m no fool, I know an Omega in heat when I smell one.” His body was beginning to react to Kylo’s, his arousal beginning to tent in his pants at the smell. He inhaled deeply, the intoxicating Omega scent overtaking him.

Standing this close Hux’s scent is nearly overwhelming, Kylo whimpering and pressing himself up to the wall to get away from it. “You don’t want me, Hux. Just walk away, please.”

“What are you talking about?” Hux sighed exasperatedly, “It’s not like I have a way out of this, either. I have protection, we could just get this over with before some other Alpha finds you. I for one have no interest in breeding and I would prefer to avoid a rut with some random Omega.”

“I’m not normal Hux, I’ve never... I’m broken,” he ends up on at last, even if Hux doesn’t want children right now who’s to say he won’t try to use it against him later? A pregnant Omega isn’t of much use past a certain point after all.

“Broken?” Hux steps closer, inhaling another gulp of his scent, “You smell normal to me.”

“I don’t work.” Is Hux really going to make him say it out loud? That he’s a useless husk of an Omega that’s no good for anyone and unwanted by everyone?

“What, you can’t have pups?” Hux didn’t see what all the fuss was about, “I just told you, I don’t want children, anyway. It’s better that way.”

It’s difficult to believe but right now he doesn’t have the luxury with the way he’s trembling, there’s no way he’d make it to medbay now, not like this. And really when it comes down to it Hux isn’t the worst Alpha who could offer, he’s attractive at least. “Fine, but if you tell anyone what I am I will kill you despite Leader Snoke’s orders.”

“Fine,” Hux let the threat roll over him. He would store this information for later. Now, he just wanted a warm body to fill with no chance of repercussions 9 months later, and he was finally going to get it—Which was good, his rut was coming on strong, “Your cabin or mine?”

“Mine is closer.” Not to mention it has the safety and comfort of his nest for after Hux has had his fill and realized he’s not worth it. The most he can do is take what he’s being offered and enjoy it for as long as it lasts.

“Fine,” Hux yawns, shifting uncomfortably as his length strains against his pants, “Lead the way, Ren.”

The wave of musky arousal he’s hit with as he shambles past Hux back up to his door is so intense it nearly has him on his knees, his slick soaking through every layer as his body aches for relief. Once safely behind the closed door of his quarters, Kylo wastes no time before wrenching his mask off and throwing it to the floor, taking deep, gulping breaths of the hormone-laden air around them.

Hux gasped when Ren’s scent glands were exposed, his body heaving under the pressure. As much as he hated the man, he wasn’t an eyesore and he craved to dig his fingers into that inky hair while he fucked him. “Stars, how long have you been in heat?” Hux fans himself, “I don’t know how you lasted this long.”

“Too long.” He doesn’t even know when exactly it started, just that it’s been so long since the last time he went through one that he’d forgotten what it felt like.

“Pity,” Hux sighed again, looking over at Ren as he began to undo the tie on his pants, “Might as well get it over with before we’re both even more sweaty and disgusting then we are now, hm?”

“Fuck you, Hux,” Kylo hisses, pulling around his robes, desperate to get out of the stifling heat of the many layers.

Hux smirked at Ren’s remark, feeling it was somewhat ironic that he would have Kylo Ren under him soon enough, “Need a little help there? Looks like you’ve put on every blanket in your nest.”

“All the harder from some cocky Alpha to force me.” He gives Hux a pointed look, throwing layer after layer onto the floor in a heap until he reaches bare skin.

“If you don’t want to do this, there’s no need to dawdle,” Hux leaned against the wall, taking in the sight of Ren’s naked backside and picking up on the resentment in his comment, “I’m not going to rape you. I can just go find someone else.”

“I wouldn’t let you,” Kylo growls despite knowing there’s little chance he’d be able to fend Hux off if he did try, there’s no way he can concentrate enough to use the Force right now. “Now get over here, I can smell you and it’s driving me insane.”

Hux pulled off the grey shirt he wore to bed and tossed into the ground as he kicked off his pants. He didn’t need much else of an invitation than that, “Good, I was hoping you’d say that. I think this is the first time I’ve been pleased to smell you, Ren.”

“That makes two of us.” Grabbing Hux by the wrist he starts to pull him towards the bed, eager to get started.

Hux joins Ren as they climb onto the bed, which smells of delicious Omega slick. He can’t resist petting up and down Kylo’s sides, feeling the grooves of his body and the bumps of the battle scars on his skin, “Do you still want me to use a condom? I don’t care either way.”

“It’s not like you need to.” Nevermind that Kylo wants the feeling of being pumped full of cum, something none of his toys can give him. Turning away from Hux he easily takes up the proper position, this isn’t about affection so he shouldn’t let himself get distracted by how nice and soft Hux’s hands are.

Hux drags his hands down Kylo’s side once more before squeezing the flesh of his thighs and ass, a little growl forming in his throat as his dick leaked at the sight of Kylo presenting for him. His fingers slipped into the cleft of Kylo’s ass, prodding gently at his hole, “I’ll stretch you first, I don’t want you to bleed.”

“Just hurry,” Kylo whimpers, spreading his legs and listening to the steady drip of slick hitting the sheets. It’s embarrassing how desperate he is, reduced to this by someone like General Hux.

Hux slips two fingers in easily, feeling a pang of sympathy at the whimpering noises he was making. It was just biology, he wanted to please the Omega under him. Whatever. Maybe just this once he would indulge in his desires, but Kylo didn’t need to know. Still, he couldn’t help but caress his free hand gently over Kylo’s ass as he began to pump his fingers in and out of him, nearly drooling at the sight of his slick hole. If this were a different lifetime, he wasn’t sure he would be against leaning down and getting a taste of that delicious Omega nectar, “Just tell me if it hurts.”

Having someone else do this to him feels strange, nerves tightening in his belly in anticipation about what’s to come. He wonders if it’ll feel anything at all like his toys or if they really are just a poor imitation of the real thing. Still, it feels good, better than anything he’s felt before, his chubby little cock hard and leaking. How many times is Hux going to make him come? He’s sure he won’t last much longer anyway, and surely not after he’s taken that massive thing Hux calls a cock.

Hux gave his ass one last squeeze before reaching down to touch his cock, “How cute, you’re leaking already like a little virgin. Is it always like this for you?” He couldn’t resist teasing him, excited for when he would finally be able to fuck him properly. He got in another finger, scissoring them in and out gently, not sure if he should push harder. Ren or not, he still didn’t know what he wanted.

“Yes,” Kylo lies, pushing back against Hux’s fingers, being ridiculed for being so unwanted he’s never done this before is the last thing he needs. At this moment all he wants is relief in any way he can get it and Hux’s touch is dangerously close to bringing him off just like that.

“I’m not sure how much longer I can last like this,” Hux pants, continuing to work into Ren with his fingers as he strokes the Omega’s cock, “I’ll need to put it in you soon.”

“Just fucking do it!” He can take it, it’s just a little pain. Besides he was made for this, is he really so useless he can’t even service an Alpha?

“Calm down, are you sure?” Hux frowns a bit, “You’re still a bit tight...” If Hux wasn’t imagining things, Kylo seemed more on edge than he should. Didn’t he do this all the time? Ren always seemed so beastly he didn’t think he would opt out of sating his desires. Surely someone of his stature had Alphas to lay him up whenever he wanted.

“Yes I’m sure,” Kylo whimpers, arching his back in a plea for more. “I need it, Hux.” He’ll be fine, maybe if it hurts a little he’ll last a few minutes longer.

Hux curls his fingers around a few more times before taking them out and tasting Kylo’s slick, humming a bit and licking his lips. “As you wish,” Hux leaned forward, beginning to slide his cock between Kylo’s cheeks, coating it in slick before pressing it to his hole. “Fuck,” he hissed, his cock sinking in slowly, “Fuck, it’s been so long...”

It does hurt, Kylo biting his lip to silence any kind of noise as he’s stretched open too far, too fast. But once Hux had bottomed out and the pain starts receding it feels better than anything he’s ever felt. Good enough to make him come for the first time simply by adjusting his position. He swears, trembling with the sudden force of it.

Hux feels hot, sticky cum spurt into his palm, cursing as Kylo’s hole clamps down on his cock. Instinctually, he growls and bucks into Kylo, pressing him down into the bed to stop him from moving, “Fuck, you’re going to make me knot you before I even start fucking you.”

Kylo can’t do much more than moan and try to press back against Hux as if he could take him even deeper. It’s humiliating being reduced to this in front of his rival, by his rival.

Hux pants next to his ear, trying to resist the urge to ram into him as he digs his fingers into the meat of his thigh, “How does it feel? I feel like I haven’t stretched you enough. We don’t need you limping around tomorrow, Leader Snoke won’t be pleased.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine, don’t stop.” That one single orgasm had only been enough to take the immediate edge off. If this is going to end he needs to be knotted and bred no matter how futile it is.

Hux winds a hand through Ren’s hair, grabbing a fistful of it, “You better not be lying, Omega.” He begins to rut forward slowly, his cock pushing further into Ren as he feels more slick gush out and onto his balls.

“I’m not,” Kylo sobs, fisting his hands in the sheets and pushing back against the amazing feeling of being filled. His toys really are a cheap imitation.

Hux growls into Kylo’s ear, beginning to fuck him harder, nibbling along his neck and inhaling over his scent gland, “Stars, if I didn’t hate you I would just bite you right here and now.”

A part of him wants to beg Hux to mark him, clearly a delusional and insane part. Still, he tilts his head to expose his neck, loving the feeling of an Alpha’s teeth against his neck.

“You like that, little Omega?” Hux is in a daze now, keeping a steady but satisfying pace. He was beginning to lose himself in the primal nature of their situation, but he still took care to not be too rough about his rutting. He just felt like Ren was lying to him, somehow, like he wasn’t as experienced as he thought.

“Yes, fuck yes!” Kylo screams, not giving a single shit about how loud he’s being if it’ll make Hux keep going. Already he’s hard again, torn between rutting down into the sheets and pressing back to meet the Alpha’s thrusts.

Hux plays with the tip of Kylo’s cock, enjoying the feeling of him squirming underneath him. “You want it harder?” Hux’s teeth graze over his gland again, “Because I can give it to you harder, Ren.”

“Alpha, please!” He’ll take it any way Hux is willing to give it, his entire body screaming with need as his cock dribbles on the sheets. It’s disgusting how much he wants Hux’s knot, that the General is going to be the first to do that to him.

“Good, beg for it,” Hux groans into his ear, hastening his pace. He begins to slam into him, “Going to knot you so good, Omega...”

He’s so close to coming again he just knows he won’t last, probably not even long enough for Hux to knot him. “Yes, please knot me, please, Alpha,” he babbles incoherently, the slick drag of Hux’s cock inside of him driving him wild.

Hux ruts up into him, jerking Kylo off too. After a few more moments, his knot catches on Kylo’s rim and then he’s bursting, filling the Omega up with cum. Hux shouts into Kylo’s neck, pushing him down into the mattress, “Fuck, take that fucking knot, Omega. So fucking good!”

Kylo cries at the feeling of it, hit rim being stretched painfully far while the hot slick of cum pumps into him. It feels amazing, bringing on the second orgasm that nearly has Kylo begging Hux to claim him.

Hux groans again, more of Kylo’s cum coating his hand as his hole bears down on his knot. “Stars, feels so good... Good Omega,” He babbles into Kylo’s neck as he loses himself.

If possible the praise feels even better, no one has ever called him that. He’s always bee useless, ugly, a waste of space and pheromones. And now Hux of all people is praising him while he clenches around his knot.

After a few more moments, Hux is mostly spent and collapsed on top of the Omega, still panting with the effort of his climax. For a moment, just a moment, things just felt...right. Even if it was Ren, even if he was off suppressants and his judgment was clouded... It felt right.

Finally having a lull in his heat Kylo has a clearer head than he’d had in what feels like forever and he can’t honestly say he hates having Hux in his nest. The Alpha is warm and solid where he’s draped over Kylo’s back, his knot keeping them locked together.

“Mm, you want to roll over?” Hux mumbles against Kylo, “I don’t want to crush you."

Though he could easily bear Hux’s weight Kylo rolls them to their sides so he won’t have to lay in a puddle of his own slick and come, “Still think I’m not useless?”

“You’re a hole for me to fill and that’s all I care about,” Hux mumbled, “And you aren’t bad looking. Hopefully this wasn’t torture for you, either.”

“Could have been worse,” Kylo grumbles even though he’s just freely given Hux his virginity without telling him.

Hux chuckled dryly, sinking into the blankets, “Yes, I suppose it could.”


End file.
